


Instinctive

by rachetelsakicksass



Series: To Thaw a Wild Heart [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Chapters will be added as its lore-fic updates so no spoilers and such, Dub-con? I guess? idk, F/F, Fluff tho too need to have the balance fam, G!P, Mating, Mating Season, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sub!Anna, These hands are only capable of making sin, kindof Dom!Anna too, shape-shifter!Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachetelsakicksass/pseuds/rachetelsakicksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>g!p Elsa. Elsa is caught in a rut. She's finally found the one she wants as her mate, but her instinct is telling her to make Anna submit to her in ways less than consensual. When she runs away to keep Anna safe, the last thing Elsa expected was for the redhead to offer herself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating

**Author's Note:**

> There is a story that explains the backstory/continuation of this called: "To Thaw a Wild Heart" by me. You don't have to read it to enjoy this. It's mainly pwp.  
> WARNING: g!p Elsa having sex with Anna  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

The late afternoon sun bathed the forest in an aura of oranges and yellows, lights dancing between the leaves of the trees in the familiar rays of spring: the season of new life. The wind blew cool and brisk over the ground, sending flower petals and dandelion fuzz fluttering into the breeze. The bees were buzzing, the birds were chirping, and the woodland creatures were busy about the end of their day.

Except for when a certain redhead plowed through.

Anna stormed through the forest, nature and the once peaceful animals scrambling out of her path. Her dark green skirt whipped behind her in her haste, dirt and leaves clinging to her embroidered blouse. With her face a deep scowl and her hands balled into fists, she kicked up leaves with every stride she took. One thought kept repeating itself in her angry mind:

_How could she tell Kristoff and not me?!_

Mating season. Fucking mating season. It seems like the kind of thing you would want to tell your future wife about.

And to tell Kristoff of all people! Sure, he was the only male friend the icy blonde had who could help with her new _addition_ , but come on. Kristoff? The rugged knight had spilled everything the second she asked why Elsa was acting so weird.

Her changed behavior wasn't so bad at first. It was actually quite adorable. Whenever they were together, Elsa would blush, avoid eye contact, and stutter like a little kid around their crush. It was unusual of the stoic, controlled blonde, but Anna just ascribed it to nerves. They _were_ getting married in a few months. But it got worse after that. For a time, Elsa would make desperate excuses to leave whenever they were in the same room together. After a few days of that, the blonde simply bolted in the opposite direction whenever she was in sight, like she was some fatally contagious plague victim. Finally she left Anna completely, sneaking away from the castle under the cover of night to some godforsaken shack in the woods. She hadn't really seen or talked to her fiancé for the past two weeks.

It was like she was shutting her out.

But now she knew why.

 _Why does she always feel so obligated to protect me? She doesn't have to be a_ "hero" _all the fucking time!_

When the misshapen cabin came in sight, all anger drained from the redhead faster than the rushing water of the fjord. Her jaw slacked and she paused in mid-step. Anxiety and fear snagged their claws into her chest, making her throat constrict and her airway suddenly get smaller. Feeling her resolve falter, she considered retreat when the gravity of what would happen in the cabin hit her with the force of a sledgehammer. She knew that Elsa wouldn't be…herself. That thing—that demonic, animalistic side of her—would be making her act different.

The thought alone made her shiver, every cell in her body crying for her to flee.

_No. You have to help Elsa. Come on, you can do it._

The sun slipped under the horizon, and the first stars of the night sprouted in the darkening sky. Something cold scurried over her foot and under the leaves behind her. She yelped and jumped away from the offending touch, searching for its source and desperately hoping it wasn't a snake. It was then that she realized how late the day had become. Her shadow was already blending with the darkness settling over the area.

Anna shakily nodded, hoping to reassure herself. _Yeah. I'm ready. I was born ready._

Swallowing dryly, she walked towards the stone cabin.

* * *

 

Elsa threw herself on the bed, having grown tired of pacing for what felt like hours in the small, one-room cabin. She buried her face in the mattress and held a feather pillow over her head. The bed smelled of straw and dust, but at least it didn't have fleas. Not that she would have cared anyways.

She grit her teeth as her head continued to throb like an infected wound ready to burst. Her mind was a hornets nest of crazed thoughts, and any attempt to control them was as effective as hitting said nest with a bat.

She threw the pillow and rolled on her side. Her knees curled close to her chest, and she bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to distract her mind. She groaned at the pressure her thighs created on the hardened length between her legs. It was blissful torture, but she refused to touch it. She would not give in to herself.

 _She's yours. Take her. You **own** her_ , growled a sickly-sweet voice in the back of her mind that increased the force of her head's pounding.

She wanted to. She wanted to do it so badly.

"Shut up!" she screamed, clutching fistfuls of her hair and yanking at the roots painfully.

The throbbing organ between her legs was driving her crazy. She woke up with it a few weeks ago. That was when Anna started…smelling.

Smelling _fucking_ amazing.

Not that she didn't smell nice already, it was just…different. A sinfully good different. It was a warm, soothing smell, a mixture of summer mornings and jasmine that held a spice that was uniquely Anna. It acted like a drug on her, making her mind fuzz and her body flash with waves of heat that pooled at the ends of her limbs.

But most importantly, and to the blonde's greatest distress, was that it excited her new _addition_.

She had tried to conceal her desire, but the more she ignored it, the more adamant her need became. It got so bad that merely being around the castle made her want to hunt Anna down and fuck her senseless.

_Anna..._

The thought of the redhead made her mouth water, and she felt herself again slip into the grasp of her instincts. Her vision went red and she felt the beginnings of a growl form in the back of her throat before she stopped herself, digging her nails into her scalp and furiously shaking her head.

She was sickened with how right it felt, the penis she now had. She knew that there were secrets about her kind that she would discover as time passed, but she never expected anything like this. She believed that it popped up because her choice in mate was a female. Being a female herself, Elsa couldn't mate and raise a traditional family as her DNA commanded, so _it_ showed up. She had no idea how it grew, but she believed that it had something to do with her ice magic, which was now gone in place of her cock.

So, now she found herself in her current position: curled up on an old mattress in a thick, stone cabin that she asked Kristoff to help her build. She only had to give the knight generalities for him to agree to help her. The stone was thankfully thick enough to block out nearly all outside smells, keeping Anna safe.

The charm cast on it wasn't too bad either.

There was a loud clang and creak from the door, but Elsa paid it no mind. It was probably just Kristoff delivering supplies to help her last for the days (or weeks) she would have to hide here. She didn't care how long she had to stay so long as Anna was kept safe, and she didn't dare think about what she would do to herself if she ever hurt her.

When the door opened, Elsa nearly got head-rush from her cock swelling impossibly larger.

Anna creaked open the door and cautiously tilted her head inside, immediately hearing a loud bang and scrambling sounds from the corner of the room. "Elsa?" she called cautiously, swiveling her head around the dark room. The small cabin had no windows, so it was pitch dark without the small amount of moonlight coming through the door.

She received no response, but she didn't need any. She could see her fiancé, clad in a simple blouse and pants, huddled in the farthest corner of the room with her hand clutched over her nose and mouth. Her bare feet kept slipping on the floor as she tried to force her back through the wall.

"A-Anna…s…stay b-back…" Elsa stuttered, her voice a coarse husk that betrayed the fragile control she had over herself.

Unfortunately for Elsa, Anna didn't exactly have a knack for obedience. The redhead set her jaw and took a defiant step into the room, her eyes further adjusting to the dark as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"No, Elsa," she said sternly, walking with purpose towards the blonde who squirmed into the wall with every step closer she took. Shocked by Elsa's desperate flails and whimpers, Anna paused, cautiously putting her hands up. "It's alright," she cooed, taking care to make sure she didn't startle the blonde by moving too fast.

Elsa shook her head furiously, her free hand digging her nails painfully into the stone wall beside her. The pain helped somewhat to resist the urge to jump the redhead right then. She could easily have Anna writhing beneath her—

Elsa shook her head, grinding her teeth to stop her thought process. But she couldn't. The chorus of voices in her head were deafening, and fantasies of what she could be doing to the girl in front of her were overwhelming. What would she taste like? Sound like? _Feel_ like? A strangled moan tumbled past her lips.

Being close enough to look into her eyes, Anna could finally see the unfortunately familiar battle commencing in her fiancé's irises that illustrated her struggle with her instincts. Elsa's eyes were a swirl of color, blue and red fighting for dominance in a twisted show of beauty. The icy tendrils wove and fought the wave of red that tried to consume them, barely keeping up an even blue to red ratio. But even then there were instances that the whole eye would flash red, making Elsa twitch violently against the wall.

"Elsa, I know…Kristoff told me everything," Anna said, taking slow steps to move around the bed and close the last few yards between her and Elsa. She knew her lover was panicking for her sake, but this had to be done. The blonde's breathes were coming fast and shallow through her flaring nostrils, her chest rising and falling with each hyperventilation. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid of you."

Elsa bit her lip, copper blood pooling over her tongue from the harsh bite wound. She tried to speak, but her body wouldn't move to make the words. All she could hear were the voices as their ramblings became one with the growling voice that spoke to her before.

_She's yours. Take her. You **own** her._

She was going to lose control. Anna was saying something, but all Elsa could hear in her honey-sweet voice was the seductive chiming of a call, a call to come closer and—

 _No!_ Elsa fought to say in her mind, now struggling to keep her shaking body still.

_Oh, yes…You know you want this…Why do you resist? She's practically **begging** for it._

All of a sudden, Anna slid her blouse over her head, revealing the lacy, dark blue bra beneath that cupped her medium sized breasts. Her torso was dotted generously with freckles, her body tanned and toned from long hours of horsebackriding and lying in the sun. The redhead fought back the scarlet blush that threatened to burn her face at being seen so intimately.

Elsa squeaked, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes widening so much that they felt ready to pop out of her head. She scrambled to press further into her corner, the rough stone catching her skin and causing angry red burns on her shoulders. Her vision pulsated as the colors around her flashed to shades of red, their outlines shaking as black dots danced at the edge of her vision. She was losing control. She desperately tried to warn Anna, but the tiniest twitch of her fingers made her weak hold of control slip dangerously from her grasp.

Anna stepped forward, now barely a hand's length away from Elsa as she stared up into the taller girl's eyes. She contemplated them for a second, observing the pause in the battle in her irises that showed the fight being in favor of the red. Ignoring the shiver that danced down her naked spine as a cool draft kissed her bare skin, Anna slowly reached up and brought down Elsa's shaking hand, holding it tenderly in her own. It wasn't like the blonde could resist anyways.

"Elsa…," she began softly. "I know what you're thinking, but you won't hurt me. Please, I-I hate to see you like this. I know it hurts you, so don't you dare try to deny it." Her thumb nervously rubbed circles on the back of Elsa's hand. "I...I want you back. I want my snow-loving, warm-hearted, best-hug-giver-ever Elsa back. I-I've missed you," she said, her voice cracking at the end. Looking up at Elsa's statue-like stillness, Anna brought up Elsa's hand and tenderly kissed the back of her knuckles, her lips lingering for a handful of seconds before she looked back up at the blonde. "You've sacrificed so much for me, so please, just this once, let me do this for you. You won't hurt me, I promise. I just need you to trust me and let it go," she begged.

Anna leaned up and cupped Elsa's face with her hands, her skin still pleasantly cool even though her powers were temporarily gone. "I love you, Elsa," she said softly, standing on her tip-toes as she tilted Elsa's face down to kiss her.

Even when their lips met, Elsa still had yet to move, her eyes still wide and staring unblinkingly at something beyond the girl before her. But that didn't deter the redhead in the least. She gently massaged Elsa's cool lips with her own, sucking her bottom lip almost desperately as she scrunched her eyes closed. They had kissed a hundred times before, but this one needed to be special. Anna needed to talk with her lips, to tell Elsa that everything would be okay and that she was safe.

After a long minute, Anna felt Elsa begin to press back into the kiss, her lips parting and her tongue darting out to touch hers. It was almost too gentle of a move to be noticeable, but Anna still felt it. Encouraged, she renewed their kiss with new vigor, feeling Elsa's stiffness melt like warm butter as the blonde began to participate more and more.

It was a deep, slow, loving kiss that had both women touched by the tenderness of the other. Their tongues danced rhythmically together, each trying to memorize the other's taste. Anna moaned when Elsa ran her tongue over the ridges on the top of her mouth, her sweet spot. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, and Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands lightly holding her hips as if she were afraid she would break the girl in her arms.

It was a small infinity for them, but it came to a stop nearly as soon as it started.

Anna squeaked when Elsa suddenly yanked her small body flush against her taller one, her arms falling from her neck. The twitching bulge in Elsa's pants pressed into her stomach, making her heart flutter with slight panic while Elsa moaned loudly and bucked against her. Their lips were still locked together, Elsa's tongue now dominating her mouth. She thrust her tongue deep, nearly making Anna gag at the sudden act, before mapping out the territory in the moist cavern that she now claimed as her own. She dug her fingers into Anna's hips with strength enough to leave bruises, and her hands began to roughly roam her bare torso, rubbing, scratching, and squeezing every area of exposed flesh. Anna shivered when she rubbed her hand from her hip to the bottom of her breast.

An animalistic growl rumbled deep in Elsa's chest, its predatory sound reverberating through Anna's body. In a quick move, Elsa flipped them so that Anna was pinned against the cold stone wall, Elsa's arms on either side of her head caging her in. With the blonde practically forcing her tongue down her throat, Anna felt her stomach churn with anxiety. There was no backing out now.

The rumble in Elsa's chest stayed as a constant hum, its tone becoming higher and lower like a lion's growl as she pressed Anna almost painfully into the wall.

Anna felt the tantalizing pressure of Elsa's mouth leave abruptly from her lips, making them feel unnaturally cold with the absence of the blonde's warm touch. Slowly, Anna cracked open her eyes and looked up at her fiancé.

Elsa's eyes were completely and utterly red. Dark red. They eerily shone like newly spilt blood, their scarlet iris' piercing her soul and analyzing her like succulent piece of meat. Anna caught herself staring at them, her breath catching in her throat. The crimson pools were so dark compared to Elsa's normally bright, inviting eyes—like the black of an oblivion.

Anna felt herself shrink back into the wall and quiver in fear, the urge to flee almost agonizing.

She had to force herself to remember that this…this creature was still Elsa. _Her_ Elsa.

And Elsa would never hurt her.

Hovering mere centimeters from Anna's face, the red-eyed face in front of her smirked slowly, swollen red lips parting to reveal two rows of perfectly white teeth that narrowed into fine points at the canines.

Elsa huffed, her humming growl rising an octave with the action, before she lowered her head to Anna's jawline. She brushed her lips against the tender skin there, slowly trailing her way to Anna's neck. Anna felt her smirk widen against her skin whenever she flinched from its cool touch.

Anna inhaled sharply through her teeth and again reminded herself that this was Elsa.

Elsa stopped at the side of her neck, her lips tenderly fluttering over the vulnerable expanse of deliciously freckled skin in wet butterfly kisses. She stopped and inhaled deeply, slowly through her nose, savoring the intoxicating scent that wafted from there and made her eyes flutter and her groin twitch in desire, before shakily breathing out through her mouth in a long moan. Anna shivered when Elsa's hot breath ghosted over her collarbone and exposed chest.

Elsa nipped down sharply on Anna's collarbone, leaving a large red mark. Anna yelped and jumped at the sudden action, unintentionally rubbing against Elsa's cock which was still pressed into her stomach.

After hearing Elsa gasp pleasurably, Anna felt the world around her become a blur for a second. She became weightless before feeling something soft hit her back: the mattress. She shook her head from the sudden change in position, pushing up on the pillows behind her to sit up on her elbows and rub her head, hoping to shake the intense feeling of vertigo that was clouding her mind. Just as she sat up, Anna felt a hand harshly grip her shoulder and force her back down onto the pillows and mattress, pressing her down almost painfully. Her eyes shot open and found a smirking Elsa inches from her face, now naked except for her undershorts. The blonde was straddling her and staring down at her with an unbridled hunger, the haze of lust in her eyes making them appear all the more darker as she slowly swept her tongue across her lips.

In a few quick movements, Elsa ripped off the remainder of Anna's clothes, throwing the tattered skirt and undergarments into a pile somewhere to the side while her eyes lingered on the girl beneath her. Anna blushed profusely at being so abruptly exposed, but she refrained from covering herself with her hands lest she make Elsa mad. The girl was stronger than her even without her instinctive demon amplifying her abilities.

Elsa leaned back and drank in the sight of the mouthwatering redhead beneath her. The freckled female was beautiful, _vulnerable_ , and she was all her's. She growled in satisfaction while her smirk broke into a crazed grin.

When Elsa leaned back, Anna took the opportunity to admire her fiancé's body as well. Having lived alone in the mountains for so long, the blonde had a fine muscle tone sculpted under her ivory skin. Anna felt a pang in her heart as her eyes sadly flickered from scar to scar on the blonde's body, but she lost count of how many there were, old and new. Some were thin white lines from superficial cuts, and others were thick, pink burrows that stretched long across her body. She unfortunately had more of the latter.

Glancing at her breasts, Anna noted that the only thing they had in common was their breast size, her breast being about the same supple size as her own. But what really caught her attention was the huge tent straining in the confines of Elsa's shorts. A large spot in the front was soaked with Elsa's pre-cum, making Anna swallow nervously.

Elsa bent over her again, her mouth latching onto Anna's pulsepoint. She could feel her own fluttering heartbeat under her skin as Elsa grazed her teeth and rolled her tongue over the vulnerable spot. Sucking enough to leave a nice-looking purple mark, Elsa moved her lips further down, leaving a trail of kisses to her breasts before cupping the soft mounds in her hands. Anna's breath hitched and her legs squirmed, embarrassed and apprehensive about being touched in such a rough manner. Elsa squeezed lightly to be rewarded with a delectable moan of appreciation tumbling from Anna's lips, the redhead suprised by her own actions. It felt so _good_. Wanting more, she arched her back off the bed, pushing her chest further into Elsa's pale hands. The temperature shocks of the cool air and her warm hands had Anna's nipples pebbling under her palms.

Staring into Anna's face, Elsa squeezed the flesh harder and used the rough pads of her thumbs to rub over the pink nipples. She smirked when Anna let out a louder moan and fisted her hands into the mattress sheets, her eyes glossing over and her mouth slacking open. Elsa was enthralled by the woman beneath her, how sensitive and responsive she was to each controlling flick of her thumb on her nipples. Her moans sent shivers down her spine.

Elsa continued kneading the perky mounds, content to watch Anna's reactions as her hands commanded her body. She took a nipple and rolled it between her teeth, Anna gasping loudly and arching further under her touch. She quickly switched to the other for the same treatment and removed her mouth and hands from her breasts when she was satisfied, leaving them completely erect.

Anna unintentionally whined at the loss of Elsa's mouth. Elsa moved her head down the redhead's body, leaving more open mouthed kisses and hickies that marked her in a possessive and strangely arousing way. When she reached the soft red curls of Anna's pussy, she all but shoved her face into it. She inhaled deeply, groaning loudly and becoming nearly high on the hot scent of Anna's arousal as she lapped at the juices that wet the lips of her entrance.

Anna squirmed as Elsa's tongue lapped at her folds, the hot muscle creating mind-numbing friction against her sensitive area. She squeezed her legs around Elsa's head in order to bring her closer to where she truly desired her touch, but the blonde countered by growling, grabbing her thighs and pinning her hips down, making Anna nearly scream in frustration at the easy control Elsa had over her.

When Elsa was satisfied with Anna's arousal, she lifted her head, raking her eyes over every fine detail of the redhead's body. With her eyes still glued to Anna's body, Elsa growled, baring her teeth, and rose up on her knees to rip off her loose undershorts. As the thin material flew to the other side of the room, Elsa's erection sprung free, swaying slightly. It's blossoming head glittered with pre-sum, thick veins weaving towards its meaty base above her balls. Anna flushed at its size. It was too heavy and thick to stand up straight.

There was no way. That was fitting. **Anywhere.**

Anna began to panic slightly. She knew that normal sex the first time was going to hurt because penis' were, well, big, but she never expected it to be _that_ big.

As Anna became lost in her panic, Elsa roughly parted her legs, folding her knees upward as she settled her body between them. She leaned her weight over her, her larger body easily blanketing the younger girl's. Her head hovered in front of Anna's face while she looked down at their groins, hastily aligning herself with the redhead's sopping entrance.

Anna felt the head brush against her lower lips, parting them as it slightly slipped in with the assistance of her juices. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and clenched the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white, preparing for the pain that she knew would come.

But it didn't.

Anna slowly opened her eyes at the sound of a whimper. Elsa's body shook violently against her, her quick breaths whistling through her clenched teeth. One eye clutched shut in an unseen pain while the other strained to open and look down at her, a lone speck of blue fighting back in the swirling red depths that tried to ensnare it.

The look of fear in her eyes was one she had hoped to never see again. Elsa was looking more like the person she once was, the one that blamed herself for things she never intended. Anna knew how precious she was to her. The blonde would cut her own arm off without a second thought if it meant sparing her fiancé even the slightest pain. And now having to watch herself be the cause...

Anna's heart screamed to reach out and pull Elsa close and tell her that it wasn't her fault, but her mind was logical, her mind was scared, and she remained frozen in her own fear.

Elsa's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain and she violently shuddered, the lone blue speck flashing away for a second before reappearing in her ever darkening iris. Anna thought she imagined the tear at the edge of Elsa's eye before she saw it run down her cheek in a glistening trail.

Anna blinked sadly. She reached up a slow hand and cupped Elsa's cheek, tenderly wiping the tear away with her thumb. Biting her lip, Elsa whimpered and desperately leaned into the warmth of her touch.

Anna smiled, pouring as much love and assurance as she could into that one gesture before giving the tiniest nod of her head to show that she was okay.

Then just like that, the blue was gone.

And Elsa thrust deep inside her.

Anna cried out at the sudden intrusion, feeling something tear within her in a rip that echoed in her ears. She was right, it didn't fit. It nearly burned it was so painful, making small trickles of tears stream from her eyes.

Elsa moaned loudly, the long-awaited feeling of finally taking Anna firing off pleasure in every corner and crevice of her mind. She stilled herself inside the redhead upon entering her, her hips shaking in pleasure from how tight, warm, and wet she was. It was better than she had ever dreamed.

Anna used the time that Elsa was still to get used to her size, her pain fizzing away to a dull throbbing. It was a weird feeling. Even though it hurt, there was an uncontrollable sensation of satisfaction washing over her. The feeling of being filled, completed, was…amazing. The longer Elsa's cock was buried inside her, the more the feeling grew. She eventually felt herself clench her lower muscles, clinging to Elsa's cock, refusing to let go.

After a pregnant pause of groans, gasps, and growls, Elsa tilted her hips back until just her swollen head remained inside. She slowly pushed back in, looking down to watch in lewd fascination as Anna's pussy engulfed inch after inch of her into an unbearably tight and wet heat. She steadied herself on her elbows as an unintentional gasp escaped her lips. The cabin was filled with the sound of a deep animalistic groan and a feminine cry when Elsa hilted into her, Anna's pain becoming consumed by pleasure because of the motion within her.

Elsa started off slow, rolling her hips up and thrusting them down with unhurried strokes. The savory slow rhythm was quickly abandoned in favor of a feverish and fast pace.

Moans slipped freely from Anna's mouth as Elsa's length filled her completely. "Elsa..." she moaned.

That sound set Elsa off. Growling deeply, she moved her hips back and slammed down into the girl beneath her, making Anna throw her head back and scream. She could feel every vein and ridge of Elsa's cock inside her.

Elsa muffled her moan in Anna's shoulder, her constant humming growl rolling out of her throat through her open mouth. Spurred on by the pleasure she was receiving from being inside the girl below her, Elsa jerked her hips faster, deeply penetrating Anna with long strokes. She panted with every stroke and squeeze Anna's wall gave her rigid length.

Anna began chanting Elsa's name in time with her thrusts, her name becoming a praising mantra on her lips until her voice slowly began to grow raw. She screamed and saw stars when the head of Elsa's cock hit a particularly sensitive area, her walls clenching tightly around her at the sudden rush of pleasure.

Elsa bit her lip to keep from crying out when Anna's walls squeezed her. She felt pre-cum trickle out from her slit when her hips ground into Anna's, and she growled when it became pleasurably difficult to move. Anna's juices leaked out, making every thrust that much easier to get deeper and go faster. Keeping up her fast pace, Elsa bent forward and lifted up Anna's rear, wrapping her slender legs around her waist. She rolled her hips forward in the new position, making her cock slam against the front wall of Anna's pussy. She nailed it with such force that Anna's head fell back into the pillows, her hands gripping the sheets in a death grip as she cried out in pleasure.

Anna felt like she was on fire, her entire body rocking with the force of Elsa's thrusts. She felt a heat quickly stem from her fingers and the tips of her toes and gather in the pit of her stomach where the warmth pooled into a radiating heat that pulsated with every roll of Elsa's hips.

Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's. Her dark eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, a hot flush covered her high cheek bones, and beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. Her mouth was open and panting from the pace of her thrusts, occasional grunts slipping from her lips whenever Anna's inner muscles contracted around her.

Anna'd never seen anything so beautiful before.

Anna's mind became a blur, the one thought occupying all of her brain processes being that of the inescapable need for release. Sweat rolled down her back, and her breath came in short heavy pants. She became desperate, her hands scrambling for something to hold onto while she bucked her hips back against Elsa's thrusts, trying to extract some extra friction to toss her over the edge.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped, pausing her thrust hilt-deep.

Anna didn't even have a second to cry from the loss of movement or to be confused as to why Elsa stopped before a sharp pain on her neck made her scream.

When Anna's voice ceased, the pain did not. It fired from the side of her neck, streams of hot agony shooting to her brain. She felt a rumbling against her throat, and her mind registered that Elsa was growling deeply as she bit hard into the crook of her neck, her teeth embedded into her freckled flesh. Anna's hands flew up to push off the blonde's head, but as soon as she moved, Elsa bit harder, her growl increasing to a threatening snarl. Whimpering in pain, Anna stilled herself and laid as still as she could physically manage against the mattress. She could tell Elsa was mad, and she had a faint idea why.

She had seen something similar at the circus between two lions in heat. The pinning, the biting, the fighting-their mating was a game of dominance and submission.

When Elsa snarled again, Anna whimpered long and loudly, hoping to sound as submissive as she could. If Elsa's instinct was anything like a lion's, things could go south very quickly if she didn't get the control she wanted.

After another long minute, Elsa stopped snarling and slowly released her neck. Her teeth grazed her skin in a silent threat before she licked at the bleeding wound and gently sucked on her throat in apology, her growl sounding almost like a purr.

With Anna remaining submissive beneath her, Elsa resumed her pace, thrusting faster this time when Anna's body resumed its tightness, getting tighter with every plunge of her cock into her pussy. Anna began to moan, apprehensively at first, but when the fire was re-lit within her, she let out all noise unabashedly. The sound of Anna's keening combined with the smell of their sex made Elsa work fast, pounding into her harder.

But Anna took special note to let Elsa have complete control.

Anna dug her nails into Elsa's back, desperately trying to hold on while Elsa thrusted wildly inside her. She felt like every cell in her body was exploding at the same time, the waves of pleasure overflooding her senses and making her babble. The knot in her belly continued to tighten until it burst with a swift thrust that directly hit her sweet spot of nerves. Anna cried out as her body was slammed with such intensity that it left her breathless.

"Yes, Elsa! Oh my god, Elsa…Oh god, god, god, Elsa…Yes, fuck…ELSA!"

Anna's back arched in ecstasy, Elsa's name on her lips as she rode out her orgasm. Her walls clenched tightly around the length that was still pounding rapidly inside her, her juices drenching them both. It felt like she had jumped over a two-hundred foot cliff into a pool of warm water. The pleasure stemmed from her core and fluttered through her body, clenching and relaxing all of her muscles. Throwing her head back, Anna scrambled to grip the sheets as her release continued to seize her body.

Elsa growled loudly, her thrusts beginning to lose their precision as her hips began to jerk unevenly. The force of Anna's velvety walls clenching around her cock sucked the air from her lungs. She groaned into her shoulder as she felt jolts of pleasure wash over her, each pump of her length into her core bringing her closer and closer to release. Her hands gripped tighter around her as she manipulated herself faster. The ball of heat coiling in her stomach threatened to rupture at any second. As she drew close, Elsa lost herself to the feeling of being inside her mate.

_Warm. Tight. Wet._

The sound of their slapping skin became music to her ears. Growling out a moan, Elsa pressed Anna lower into the bed, making it possible for her to plunge deeper when she pressed down, forcefully thrusting at an unforgiving pace. She buried her face deeper into Anna's neck, feeling her balls clench in anticipation.

_Mate. Mine. My Anna._

When Elsa's thrusts increased, Anna realized what was going to happen soon, and it frightened her. But her fear was thankfully reduced to a tickle in the back of her mind as the warmth in her core began to heat up again. She felt Elsa's cock throb as it began to fill and swell, stretching her even further than it already had. Elsa snarled and pressed her harder into the mattress.

Elsa cried out when she came, her inhuman roar echoing throughout the cabin as she filled Anna with her cum. She gasped and continued her deep growling, relishing Anna's cry of shock from being filled with her large load. She scrunched her eyes closed, her balls pressing up against Anna's rear as she pressed into the redhead, trying to paint her insides as deeply as she could physically muster. The intensely warm feeling of Elsa's essence pooling within her pushed Anna into her second hard orgasm, her sharp cry chorusing with Elsa's growls. Mixed juices flowed from Anna's pussy despite being plugged possessively over Elsa's cock.

Anna tried to move her arms to grasp around Elsa's neck, but Elsa seized her by her wrists, snarling threateningly and pinning them to the bed. Burying her head back into the crook of her shoulder, the blonde shallowly thrust as she emptied herself inside her mate, moaning and growling with every shot of cum.

Every nerve in Anna's body was tingling, the sensations firing through her core leaving her in a fit of incoherence. Breathing out another loud, shaky moan, Elsa freed one of Anna's wrists and wrapped her arm around Anna's waist, arching her back pleasurably and pressing deeper as Anna's walls continued to clench and milk cum from her cock.

Anna never imagined that she would enjoy this this much. It was deliciously satisfying in ways she'd never imagined. A soft smile glazed over her dazed face as Elsa continued to moan above her, still pumping streams of her seed into her. Her member twitched with every spurt.

Anna shifted underneath Elsa, her sweat having made the sheets stick to her back rather uncomfortably. Elsa growled threateningly at the movement, pressing her weight down onto her to keep her in place.

Little did Anna know that Elsa was far from finished.


	2. Day Two

_Anna grunted in slight surprise when Elsa bent her forward from her position on all fours, her cheek pressing against the torn up sheets. The sudden movement nearly made her slip flat on her chest, but she managed to steady herself on her forearms. She tried to adjust her legs as well, but they were trapped between Elsa's own and she didn't dare move against her._

_Anna moaned at the way her nipples dragged against the sheets in her new position, her pleasure slowly building yet again that night. Her braids were torn out long ago, her copper locks sticking to her sweaty face and back in frizzy patches. Her body jostled as Elsa's pale hands dug possessively into her hips, pulling her to and fro to add to the speed and force of her thrusts. Her thighs were slick with a mixture of hers and Elsa's cum that steadily leaked out of her throbbing pussy. The room was filled with their moans of pleasure and the wet slap of Elsa's balls against her ass._

_Her body felt numb from pleasure, so sensitive that she almost wished she could stop climaxing. It was like she was a child again and had eaten so much chocolate that she felt sick. Her body buzzed and hummed on its own accord._

_Elsa bent forward and blanketed her torso over her back, her weight and breasts pressing pleasantly against her skin. Her arms wrapped taunt around her middle as she continued pistoning in and out of her like a dog in heat. Their sweat made their bodies slip against each other like they were underwater._

_Anna again felt her insides stretch ever further, the first sign of Elsa's nearing climax. The blonde's growls and grunting breaths panted past her ear to mix with her own keens._

_The realization made her arousal spike, her own climax coming soon upon her as Elsa continued her hard rutting…_

* * *

 

"Mmmmhhh…"

Anna rubbed her thighs together, desperate to elicit some friction. The soft squelch and surprising cool wetness between her legs unfortunately made her mind swim back into consciousness. She groaned in annoyance as the dream that so easily aroused her escaped, its memories fleeting from her like smoke between her fingers.

The heat pooled in her loins throbbed, begging to be sated. Her climax was so close. She was standing right on the edge and just needed a gentle to push to send her off. The air around her was heavy with a musky scent that sent heat slipping through her veins, and her body ached in a terribly pleasant manner.

She shifted to take care of the problem manually, but found that she couldn't well move her body or arms.

_What…?_

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking out sleep to peer into the dimly lit room. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she came face to face with a wall of flesh, specifically a chest.

_What the…?_

She blinked in mild surprise when the two arms curled around her pulled her closer to the chest in front of her. The cool, earthy scent and alabaster skin were easy enough to identify.

Then she remembered. Kristoff, coming out to the woods, finding Elsa, and then…

Anna blushed. It wasn't a dream.

She struggled to free one of her arms from Elsa's hold to gently run her fingers over the bite on the juncture of her shoulder and neck. The wound was sensitive, but not entirely painful. It was warm to the touch and swollen hard, and she felt the bumps of caked blood where Elsa's teeth broke her skin. When she _claimed_ her…

"Uhma hmm…"

The mumbled sound from above her pulled Anna out of her thoughts. She could hear Elsa's heartbeat drum slowly against her chest and feel her heavy breathes ghost against her hair. Anna blinked. She was awake before Elsa. _Wow, she must be exhausted if_ I _woke up before her._ Elsa mumbled something more, something less intelligible, and nuzzled her cheek in Anna's hair, sighing in contentment at her new spot.

Anna resisted the urge to 'aww'. Elsa might be a stoic bad-ass by day, but at night she was a cuddling softy. She would normally love to take advantage of this moment and just stay in bed and cuddle all day, but the mattress was old and lumpy, and she would kill for a bath right now.

Half-freeing one of her hands, she poked a finger into Elsa's naked side, softly shaking the digit over her skin. The result was immediate. Elsa squirmed and aggressively murmured at the offending finger to go away before snuggling closer.

Anna grinned deviously. When she again tried to rouse her sleeping fiancé, she used her whole hand, gliding her wiggling fingers up her side to her vulnerable armpit. Elsa jumped and whined, and Anna could tell by the increase of her heartbeat that she was beginning to wake up. She trailed her fingers further up between the valley of her breasts to her collar bone where she switched her hand for her mouth. She trailed purposefully wet, sloppy open-mouth kisses up to her throat. Elsa squirmed, growling her disapproval and trying vainly to drift back to sleep. When she reached her jawline, Anna felt Elsa duck her head down and give her a soft kiss on her lips. The light touch felt foreign after their rough escapade last night, but it was enjoyable.

Elsa pulled back sooner than Anna would have liked. "There, now go back to sleep," she mumbled. She slid Anna up so that she could bury her face in her shoulder, and her arms tightened around her redheaded teddy bear.

Anna's smiled broadened. Elsa was doing much better. Pretty much her old self, albeit a tad bit sleepier than usual. "Elsa, I don't want a kiss," she giggled, gently but firmly pushing back against her so she had room to look at her face.

Elsa defiantly turned her head and buried her face in the pillow. "Are my kisses not good enough for you anymore?"

Anna rolled her eyes and gently shook Elsa's shoulder. "Come on, ya big baby, time to get up."

Elsa reluctantly turned her face out of the pillow, her sleep-blurry eyes squinting at her redheaded partner and her face scrunched up in a pout. "Am I this cruel to you in the morning?" she asked in a hoarse voice, the question completely rhetorical.

"Crueler." Anna couldn't help but smile. Although she was grumpy, Elsa was practically glowing in comparison to how she was the past two weeks.

Elsa hummed in response, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Anna's. Anna shivered when Elsa's hands ran down her back, trying to reposition themselves.

Elsa's hands froze, and her face morphed to a confused scowl. The hand at Anna's waist ran up slowly, stopped, ran down again, stopped, and then went further down, her hand stopping when it reached the curve of her rear.

Elsa's eyes snapped open, their arctic blue clouded with confusion and slight alarm. She quickly craned her neck back and looked down. Anna bit back a laugh at Elsa's wide-eyed expression as she stared as her naked form.

"You're naked."

Anna nodded.

Elsa tilted her head further to look down at herself. "I'm naked."

Anna nodded again.

Elsa blinked slowly before looking back at Anna. "Wha—?"

Anna knew immediately when Elsa's face froze that she remembered, and the blonde's horrified gaze confirmed her suspicions.

Anna looked away, curling up and crossing her arms in a vain attempt to keep Elsa from seeing what she did to her. The blonde's eyes slowly raked across her body, counting every bruise and bite that she was too tired to notice a few minutes ago. Anna's tan skin did well to help hide the beginnings of the bruises, but they would undoubtedly be more noticeable once they began to blacken. Love bites and hickies covered her just as completely as her freckles. Elsa's eyes locked onto the bite on her neck, the swollen wound an angry red. She tentatively grazed her fingertips over it, afraid that she would only cause more damage. It radiated an unnatural warmth, and flakes of dried blood molted under her touch. It was undoubtedly going to scar badly.

Elsa felt her chest cave in on itself as if it were made of glass. She shook her head, her face a cross between disbelief and horror. "Anna I…I'm so sorry…I…" She turned her head away, her mouth gaping at a loss for words.

Anna watched as the blonde began to curl in on herself, the light in her eyes fading and a stoic mask falling on her face to cover her torrent of emotions.

But Anna wasn't going to let her hide from her again.

"Elsa?" Anna called softly, trying to bring her out of her shock. She ducked her head to try and make eye contact with her. "Hey. Elsa, Look at me." When she received no response, she took her chin in her hand and gently nudged her face up to look her straight on. "Everything's alright. You did nothing wrong. I'm fine," she said sternly, smiling as an afterthought to cheer up the blonde.

Elsa's brows furrowed together and her jaw set. "No, you're not. Look at you! Look what _I_ did to you."

Anna sighed, dropping her hand to Elsa's shoulder where she absentmindedly rubbed circles with her thumb. "Yes, I'll admit that you did get a little rough and I am a little sore, but I'm _fine_. Besides, it felt good. I enjoyed it."

Elsa groaned irritably, wishing that her fiancé would take this seriously.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa, I love you, and there is nothing you can do to make me think otherwise," she said seriously. "I don't care if you sprout wings or lose a leg or if you turn psycho or become a notorious thief." She laughed. "I will follow you till the end and after." She felt Elsa's body relax against her, her icy eyes cautiously finding her teal ones.

"You…You really mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it. We will grow old and become crazy ca—well, dog ladies together." Anna walked her fingers across Elsa's shoulder. "I love you and everything you do and are. I would have you no other way." She gave her a quick chaste kiss. "I love every last inch of you. Even the temporary parts."

Red sprinkled across Elsa's cheeks and she huffed, looking anywhere but at Anna and mumbling.

Anna smiled, turning over on her back and stretching out her arms. "But man, your stamina is something else. I'm surprised you aren't dead tired after all you did last night."

As if on cue, Elsa's mouth stretched open in a yawn, white teeth flashing. "I am a bit tired now that I think about it," she slurred.

"But just think," Anna said as she turned on her side, her eyes sparkling with an unexpected amount of excitement, "in a few months we'll be parents!" she squealed.

Elsa coughed and choked on her own saliva. She sat up, beating her chest with her fist.

Anna propped her head up on her hand. "Elsa, that's kindof what happens when you have sex. And if I'm not pregnant after last night, then there's no hope of me ever being a mother. You were a lot more wound up than I realized. I lost count after six rounds."

Elsa's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "We had sex six times?" she squeaked, her face red from coughing.

Anna blinked. "Don't you remember? I remember quite clearly that you were there."

Elsa looked away. "Not really. A little bit. I know I did it, but the memory just slips away from me. Like a dream." She plopped back down on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. "But looking at what I did to you, I don't think I want to."

There was a long silence, and Elsa could have sworn she could _hear_ Anna thinking. Elsa glanced at her redheaded fiancé, and her eyebrow arched when she saw caught her staring, a mischievous look in her eye. "…What?" she asked tentatively.

She didn't receive an answer. Anna all but lunged at her, her head shooting for her neck. "H-Hey!" Elsa felt her mouth latch onto the crook of her neck and shoulder, a mild pressure and sharp pain alerting her to what Anna was doing. Elsa resisted the urge to simply use her superior strength to pry her off.

For a long minute, Anna hung on like a leach, the swirl of her tongue and the graze of her teeth on Elsa's skin shooting a bolt of arousal through her body. A soft 'pop' resonated in the air when Anna finally detached her lips from her victim, giving the now bright red love bite a long lick before she rolled off the blonde.

Elsa's hand shot to her neck, rubbing the small wound as a blush heated her face. She didn't bother trying to crane her neck to look at the spot. She knew what would be there. "What was that for?" she asked, more curious than annoyed.

Anna giggled. "Just getting even. It seemed a little unfair that you marked me so much last night but I never got to touch you." She smiled, her lips nearly reaching from ear to ear. "But now _you_ are _mine_."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, and Anna nearly laughed. She knew provoking Elsa's overly competitive nature would distract her from overthinking what her instincts made her do. "I think I got you a little outnumbered, Princess," she stated, nodding her head at her hicky-freckled body.

"Doesn't matter! I got you last."

Elsa's lips stretched into a lopsided smirk, a playful growl rumbling in her throat. "Oh really?"

Anna knew she was asking for it and she knew she wouldn't escape it, but she still tried. Growling, Elsa made a show of sitting up on her arms and pretending to stalk towards her prey while Anna scooted back, trying to look serious. "Elsa, no. Bad. Bad Elsa. Stay," she giggled. Anna hadn't even turned over to jump out of bed before Elsa was over her on her hands and knees, sucking the unbitten side of her neck.

Anna laughed at the sensation, half-heartedly trying to push off the blonde's head who growled in response. When finally she released her struggling victim, she trailed kisses up her neck to the ticklish spot behind her ear. Anna turned her head and caught her lips with her own to avoid the spot's exploitation. She felt Elsa smile into the kiss, and they swallowed each other's giggles.

A slight brushing movement brought their antics to an immediate halt.

They both froze, staring into each other's eyes for a split second before darting their gazes to the source of the touch.

"Is that…" Anna breathed.

It was.

Elsa rolled back onto the mattress and sat her back against the wall. "I don't understand," she said, her wide eyes locked onto the penis lying half-hard against her thigh. "I did what it wanted." She turned to Anna. "What more do I have to do?"

Anna laughed at her fiancé's face. She looked like a lost puppy. "Elsa, I believe the term is mating _season_. Not mating _night_ or _time_ or…whatever. You get it." She scooted closer to her. "I just don't think it's a one dose cure kind of deal."

"So we have to do it again?"

"Oh no, poor Elsa has to have sex with her fiancé. The _horror_!" She tossed back her head, her hand covering her forehead. When she heard Elsa grunt in annoyance, she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't realize I was that bad."

"No!" Elsa immediately said. "You were great! I want to have sex with you!" Her face turned a tomato red as soon as the words left her mouth, and Anna had to contain a snort of laughter. "I mean, I'd like to. If you'll let me. If you want to! I-I mean…"

Anna interrupted her with a laugh. "Jeez, relax, Elsa, I'm just kidding!" She wiped a mirthful tear from her eye, giving Elsa a curious glance over. "Who would have thought losing your virginity would turn you into a stuttering school girl." She poked Elsa's nose. "I think I might have broke you."

Elsa swatted her hand away. "I am not," she stated, sounding very much like a defiant five-year-old. "You do enough stuttering for the both of us." Anna stuck her tongue out.

Elsa was beginning to laugh at her expression when her eyes locked onto her rosy pink tongue, the tiny muscle poking from between thick lips. Anna caught her open staring, and she quickly retracted her tongue, swallowing nervously. Elsa's icy eyes followed the slight bob of her throat, and her lips parted at her sharp intake of air. Anna didn't even flinch as her gaze traveled lower, blatantly ogled her body. After last night, it was hard to get embarrassed.

Elsa felt her throat go dry at the sight of her fiancé. She had never seen her naked before, excluding last night which she doesn't remember. From her milky neck to her muscled thighs, Anna was art. This beautiful creature was hers, and the thought alone made a heat pool low in her belly. When her gaze found its way to the bite on her neck, a twisted sense of pride and possessiveness made her chest swell happily.

A sudden weight against her lower stomach made Elsa look down. Alarm sounded in her head when she found her cock standing at full mast, leaning straight against her stomach. Her face burnt with embarrassment. She crossed her arms over her stomach, trying and failing to hide the obvious erection.

Anna stared curiously at the discomfort on Elsa's face. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple, and she licked and bit her bottom lip, shifting uncomfortably under her teal gaze. The uncharacteristic red on her face made Anna look down. Elsa watched nervously as Anna's eyes widened in surprise before softening to understanding.

And then morphing into something she didn't recognize.

Anna stood up on her forearms and crawled closer to the blonde, her darkened gaze staring half-lidded into arctic blue. Elsa leaned back cautiously when Anna straddled one of her thighs. One of her tan hands trailed up her arm while the other rested dangerously close to her hard-on. "Anna, wha—AH!"

Elsa felt the air suck out of her lungs when Anna lightly squeezed her shaft. She could just barely wrap her fingers around it. Anna felt it pulse in rhythm with Elsa's racing heart, its warmth comforting on her palm.

"You're curious about what it felt like, aren't you?" she asked in a velvety voice. She stroked her hand upwards agonizingly slowly, her foreskin lapping over her sensitive head. Elsa stuttered out a moan, not quite able to concentrate on what Anna was saying.

Elsa's eyes fluttered closed when Anna rubbed her hand down to the base of her shaft, her fingers grazing her balls. "You don't remember a single thing…" A thick bead of precum leaked out of her slit when Anna stroked up again. It wept over her swollen head like a tear, trickling over Anna's knuckles. She felt Anna leisurely roll her tongue in the dip of her collar bone, leaving the area slick with her saliva, and blow softly, sending a shiver of electricity down her spine. "Too bad…It sounded like you were _very_ much enjoying yourself…"

Elsa writhed where she sat, her nostrils flaring. The thick smell of Anna's arousal wafted off the redhead in waves. She bucked up into Anna's hand and a frustrated whine slipped through her clenched teeth.

Anna looked into Elsa's strained face with wide, deceptively innocent eyes. "Is something wrong, dear?" She rubbed her thumb over her wet slit, and Elsa gasped at how sensitive it was. Anna leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth teasingly. "Do you want me to help?"

Elsa gave no immediate response. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her temples.

Anna's hand stopped as she waited for an answer.

"Yes," she choked out.

Anna's innocent look sliced into a grin. With her cock still in hand, she slid down Elsa's thigh and crawled between her legs until she was eyelevel with her shaft. She gave her wet slit a tentative swipe of her tongue. It tasted salty with a slightly sweet aftertaste. She didn't know whether it was the strange taste or the way Elsa moaned, but Anna wanted to try more of it.

Anna trailed her tongue over the thick vein on the underside of Elsa's cock that reached from her head to her balls. She felt Elsa's cock twitch in her hand from the action like a dog tired of being teased. She looked up between her bangs at a growled moan. Elsa's jaw was set, her hands were tearing at the already ruined sheets, and Anna could see the outline of every one of her tensed muscles. They both knew that Elsa could easily have her way, that in just a few quick moves she could have them both consumed in pleasure.

But this time, Anna wanted control. And Elsa was giving it to her.

The thought sparked a need in Anna's chest, and she bent her head down without a second thought.

Elsa's head rolled back against the wall when she felt Anna's thick lips take in the head of her cock, her tongue swirling around the ridges of her head and teasing her slit. She squirmed, trying to get Anna to take more into her mouth. Hearing Elsa's breaths become faster and heavier so easily, Anna smirked around the cock in her mouth, sliding her head forwards to take in more. Her length quickly filled her mouth, the warm flesh soft yet firm over her tongue. Her jaw began to ache and her lips pulled to a discomforting tightness, but still she slid forward until she felt her head touch the back of her throat.

She slowly pulled back, her cheeks hallowing out as she sucked hard.

Groaning loudly, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and raised her hips towards Anna. She could cum just from the warmth of her throat and the slip of her tongue around her cock.

Anna looked up at her fiancé's face as she began to bob her head at a steady pace, humming deep in her throat. The look of pure euphoria in her concentrated face was enough to spur her to go faster.

Elsa growled and panted in pleasure, her fingers digging into Anna's scalp and tangling into her hair as she struggled not to thrust into her face. She became transfixed with watching her length disappear and reappear from Anna's tight throat. The heat building in the pit of her stomach and the pressure growing at the base of her shaft were becoming too great to ignore. Anna felt her cock twitch and swell over her tongue.

Elsa moaned, knowing her climax was just a few thrusts away. "Anna…I'm…I'm gonna—"

Anna removed her mouth with a wet 'pop,' her hand squeezing the base of Elsa's cock for good measure. She wiped her saliva off her smirk with the back of her free hand.

The look of surprise on Elsa's face quickly turned to horror. "Why would you do that?!" she nearly squeaked, her voice cracking like a pre-pubescent boy.

Anna jabbed her chest. " _That_ was for avoiding me."

Elsa's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, wanting to argue back. She settled with an angry growl and looking to the side.

Anna climbed into Elsa's lap, straddling her waist and lacing her arms around her neck. She moved in for a kiss, but Elsa pointedly turned her head away. She kissed her neck and ghosted her lips over her jawline before tenderly kissing the sensitive skin below her ear, murmuring her apologies, but still she turned away with a huff.

Frowning, Anna gave a small roll of her hips. Her still-sensitive slit slid wetly over the underside of Elsa's cock. She rocked back and forth, grinding slowly against Elsa in a way that made her gasp and brace herself against the wall. Elsa moaned uncontrollably, her hands grabbing onto Anna's hips to guide her movements.

Anna quickly captured Elsa's lips in her moment of distraction, slipping her tongue into her mouth and coaxing hers out to play. Elsa responded immediately, quickly taking control of the kiss as their passion grew to wet noises and loud panting. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, pulling her forward and deepening their kiss.

"I'm…still mad at you," Elsa panted between kisses.

They pulled apart when the need for air became too great, their foreheads leaning against each other and their hot breathes mingling.

"Then I guess you'll just have to punish me," Anna breathed, her voice as smooth as silk. Her pupils were blown with lust, the iris' nearly non-visible.

Speaking suddenly became too hard, so Elsa growled in response. Her hands rubbed up and down Anna's thighs, savoring the soft skin sliding under her fingers. She buried her head into the crook of her neck, her nose nuzzling the column of her throat before she rose to her lips.

Anna moaned when Elsa used her tongue to pry open her mouth and explore, the wet muscle mapping out the moist cavern in an erotic dance. She felt Elsa's hands slide over her sides, the smooth skin of her palms gliding over her skin. She jumped and broke their kiss when she felt one of Elsa's hands grab her ass, her pale hand slowly massaging the milky flesh.

Elsa let her other hand roam to the front of Anna's body and descend, the soft curls of her pussy petting her hand as she cupped her sex.

Anna squirmed and mewled in need, a thin sheen of sweat already glistening on her forehead.

Elsa smirked. Her hand rolled forward and her middle finger curled within Anna's pussy. She nearly purred in pleasure from how wet she was. How wet she was for _her_ and her alone. Anna's warm, spongy walls constricted around her to the point that it was hard to thrust her finger, and she could feel herself drool at the thought of what it would feel like to have her cock inside her.

Anna leaned into her. "Elsa, please…I…"

Elsa didn't know how, but she just knew what her mate needed. She nodded and removed her finger, Anna's juices clinging to her. The redhead impatiently lifted herself from her lap while Elsa aligned herself, her swollen head tapping teasingly at her thick folds and Anna's juices leaking down her cock.

Slowly, Anna lowered down, engulfing her head into something so tight and so warm that she would sooner die than leave. She watched as she slipped in inch by inch into the heaven between Anna's legs, and she swore she saw the bottom of her stomach swell with the size of the intrusion.

Anna didn't stop until her hips were nestled comfortably over Elsa's. She was plenty stretched from the night before, but she still couldn't help the way her jaw fell slack when she felt herself stretch impossibly wide from fitting all of Elsa into her. "Fuck…big…" She dug her fingers into Elsa's shoulders as she adjusted to her size, and Elsa kissed along her jawline and murmured sweet nothings into her ear to calm her.

She sat there for a few long minutes, her pain quickly burning to pleasure from having Elsa inside her. It didn't hurt nearly as much as before, but it felt that much better because of it.

Anna was so lost in her own pleasurable thoughts that she didn't notice Elsa start to fidget beneath her until she growled in her ear. "Anna, you know I love you, but if you don't move I will move for you," she breathed huskily, her voice strained with need.

Anna nodded shortly, needing no further instruction. She lifted herself up halfway and let gravity pull her back down into her lap with a soft slap of skin on skin. She was tentative, not knowing exactly what she was doing, so she just went with whatever felt best. She repeated the motion, each time slipping higher and falling harder until both of them were lost in the sounds of their own moans and growls. Anna couldn't help but pride herself on how well she was doing. It was as simple as riding a horse. She could control the angle and momentum, and she made sure to fall in such a way that her clit was given enough friction to send sparks down her spine.

Elsa muffled her moan into Anna's shoulder, using her hands to assist her movements. She let her control the pace as she rode her, panting with every drop of her hips over her rigid length. Anna was so tight around her. Her heat was so inviting and her slick, velvety walls clenched against her in a way that made her mind go blank.

Her gaze soon fell to the two masses of soft flesh that bounced gracefully with every drop of Anna's hips. Elsa became mesmerized by them. They were covered in a light shade of freckles, the nipples standing up at perfect attention.

Catching Elsa's stare, Anna stopped her movements, sitting on her lap and grinding her hips in a circle that made Elsa's eyes roll back into her head. "You can touch you know."

Elsa needed no further invitation. Her hands quickly squeezed the soft mounds of flesh, her ears buzzing from the mewls of approval that flowed from Anna's mouth. She latched her mouth onto one, sucking like a starved babe, while one of her hands kneaded and pinched the other.

Anna resumed her previous bouncing with new vigor, the pleasure on her breasts and between her legs giving her new energy.

Elsa's hands eventually fell back to her hips, picking her up and throwing her down her rigid length like she was a ragdoll. Elsa began thrusting upwards, pounding into her. Anna squeaked in surprise when Elsa pulled her forward, providing a different angle as she thrusted her hips at a furious pace inside her. Anna's breath hiccupped every time Elsa hilted in her.

Anna cried out when her head rammed against something inside her that made her see white.

"Elsa!"

Elsa growled, quickly moving them forward so they were lying on the bed. One hand at the small of her back pulled Anna's hips up while the other balanced her weight on her forearm above Anna's head.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders to keep her from scooting under the force of her thrusts. Sweat glistened off their bodies and the sound of their slapping skin filled the room.

Stars burst through Anna's vision and she dug her nails into Elsa's back when she hit that spot again.

"Again! God, Elsa, again right there! Deeper!"

Elsa arched her body forward and wrapped Anna's legs around her waist, her ankles locking behind her back. Anna screamed as stars burst through her vision with each of her forceful thrusts, her tip slamming her bundle of nerves each time. She felt Elsa's thrusts become shallower, and her insides stretched impossibly further as she began to swell. Elsa grunted louder in her ear with each of her thrust.

Anna felt herself climbing towards a very fast climax. The heat pooling in her stomach boiled to a point that she knew was going to tip over any second now.

Elsa pressed forward for a sloppy, passionate kiss, the speed and force of her thrusts increasing dramatically when she felt Anna's walls begin to constrict around her cock. Their tongues met in the air, the breath of their pants mingling with their tastes.

Elsa pulled back with a growl. "Anna…I'm…I'm gonna—"

"Co—ELSA!" Anna cried suddenly, tilting her head back when Elsa hit her spot with a surprising amount of force. Thrusting at more of an angle, Elsa hit the same spot again, pushing Anna over the edge as she came with a cry that sounded in the heavens.

Elsa continued to thrust, wanting to help Anna ride out her orgasm as long as possible. Her efforts were rewarded with hiccupped mewls from the redhead.

Elsa's body tensed and ached. Her muscles strained and tightened, begging for release. Without warning, she slammed her hips forward, burying herself completely before just as quickly withdrawing and then embedding again. Anna's whole body tensed yet again, squeezing Elsa's cock hard. She thrust her hips wildly, setting a furious pace that seemed almost inhuman.

With a deep moan, Elsa came hard, releasing her scorching essence deep inside her mate. She growled, her body going completely still as she concentrated on merely riding out the waves of pleasure from her orgasm. Her nerves were all alive. She swore she could feel every molecule in her body. Anna moaned with her, the heat of Elsa's cum warming her core. She shallowly thrust as she filled Anna with her seed, her thick cock plugging her pussy and preventing any from escape.

The feeling of Elsa's cum lapping over her insides tossed Anna over the edge again. Her nails dug deep furrows into Elsa's back and her scream of ecstasy echoed around the stone cabin. Her legs shook and her stomach tensed, and she could feel more than hear Elsa's shaky moan in her ear when her walls squeezed around her cock.

Anna's body twitched with oversensitivity as the last of Elsa's cum filled her womb. The blonde gave a few last thrust for good measure before collapsing on top of her redheaded mate in a sweaty heap, her cock going limp inside her.

Their breathing calmed together as their raw pleasure burned to a soft afterglow. Elsa turned her head on Anna's chest, looking up at her. Her chilling blue eyes were half-lidded in exhaustion, but they were shining with laughter and admiration. Her lips parted in a toothy grin and Anna found herself smiling back.

Elsa lifted her torso up on her elbows and leaned her face over Anna's. "I love you." She gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I love you." A kiss on her nose. "I love you." Her forehead. "I love you." Eventually she was peppering kissing all over Anna's face.

Anna giggled, a light blush on her cheeks. "Elsa…" she whined, half-heartedly trying to swat Elsa away. "Stop it!" she squirmed underneath her, futily pushing at her heavier body to escape the tirade of kisses.

Elsa plopped back down on Anna, snuggling her face into the crook of her neck and holding Anna's squirming torso in a warm hug. "My wifey. Mine."

Anna continued her struggles, pushing vainly at Elsa's shoulders. "Get off me you fatty! You're heavy!" she huffed, failing to hide the laughter in her voice.

Not letting Anna go, Elsa rolled to the side so that their places were reversed. Anna glared and pouted at the blonde now beneath her when she still couldn't get up, but Elsa just smiled in return, bumping their foreheads affectionately and rubbing their cheeks together.

Anna yawned, her eyes becoming heavy-lidded as the physical drain of their activities came crashing onto her. "Can we go back to sleep now?" she mumbled.

"If my Princess commands…"

Anna huffed in annoyance, readjusting herself so that her head fit comfortably under Elsa's chin and her ear could hear the melodic pounding of her heart. "Shut up. Pillows don't talk." She wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso.

"My apologizes. I was unaware."

"Elsa…"

Elsa laughed, the movement bouncing Anna and its warm sound echoing in her ear. "Fine, fine…"

Elsa pulled her arms tighter around her mate and placed a kiss on her head before she nuzzled her cheek into her hair.

Anna closed her eyes with a smile, Elsa's soft purring lulling her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the story that goes with this is "To Thaw a Wild Heart" so check it out for some major adventure and fluff.


End file.
